


Little Wonders

by Agere_Star_Writes



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agere_Star_Writes/pseuds/Agere_Star_Writes
Summary: Johnny gets a Small day to himself with Daniel
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megamarvelousnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/gifts).



> This is not sexual or Kinky in any shape or Form so if you're looking for that kind of thing you won't find it here, ever I write these fanfics for Age Regressors like myself and many Others, that being said I wrote this for a friend who encouraged me to write for these two and if you are here for some wholesome Age Regression content then I welcome you with open arms my friend and I hope you Enjoy!

Johnny and Daniel had agreed long ago that this was a good way For Johnny to wind down and relax, at first he wasn't feeling it he even resented it but thankfully with Daniel’s help and warmth he soon gave into his Regression happily.

It was an easy Monday morning, the kids were out for the day and Daniel had taken the day off, the perfect time for Johnny to sit around in his pyjamas on the floor clinging to a soft snake plush while playing with toy cars.

Daniel watched the other closely as he sighed softly with a warm smile he never got to see this side of Johnny often and it made his heart swell with adoration .

"Whatchya doing there buddy?" He asked softly, causing Johnny to look up with a warm smile, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight . 

He held up his micro machines in his palm showing the red and yellow ones off to Daniel as he spoke " Playing cars " .

"Oh, Having fun?" Daniel said sweetly his smile never fading as his heart fluttered at the warm smile he earned from the blonde. 

"Yeah I try and make em go fast". Johnny said as he pushed the cars making them race across the floor "See?" He said with a happy smirk. 

Daniel watched as the micromachines slid on the ground smiling warmly as he chuckled " Yeah I can see , Looks real fun ".

Johnny sighed softly as he scrambled to catch the toys but he was surprised by the hug he received from Behind.  
With a squeal he tried to look behind him with a giggle . 

"Got you Baby" Daniel cooed softly holding the other in his arms gently pulling him into his lap . 

"Danny!" Johnny said his voice soft and sweet as he curled up against Daniel adoring the attention . 

Daniel hummed happily peppering gentle kisses to Johnny's face before replying with a giggle "Yes my sweet boy?" He asked. 

Johnny clung onto Daniel as he rested his head against the other's shoulder yawning softly "was playing cars" he said with a soft pout . 

"Sorry sweetheart couldn't help but cuddle you up , you're just so precious" Daniel said sincerely before pressing one last kiss to Johnny's cheek about to set him down when Johnny whined making him stop . 

"Oh?, you want cuddles now?" He asked with a grin . 

Johnny nodded softly, his eyes closing as he hummed happily . 

"Alrighty I'll hold you, you just relax okay?, need your Paci?" Daniel asked, looking around the room for the pacifier. 

"Nuh uh" Johnny said softly, shaking his head gently .

"Oh ..no paci?, you sure baby?" Daniel asked softly . 

"Mm sure" Johnny mumbled as he felt himself getting tired . 

Daniel proceeded to rub Johnny's back gently with a smile enjoying the closeness between them . 

"Okay Buddy , you just get a little nap and then maybe later I'll make us some Mac n Cheese" he said softly .

"Sounds good Danny" Johnny slurred as he felt himself getting closer to sleep. 

Daniel held him close, almost dozing off himself for at least and hour or so till it was around Noon, he was half awake when he heard Johnny groan softly “Danny” he said softly with a sleepy smile.

“Hey Johnny, did you sleep well?” he asked as he had his arm around Johnny looking at him in adoration. 

“Mmhmm ...I’m hungry” Johnny said softly as his stomach growled he giggled at the noises before hoping off of Daniel’s lap. 

“Well looks like your Tummy’s talking to you Buddy, still want Mac n Cheese?” Daniel chuckled as he stretched up from the couch. 

“Extra Cheesy please!” Johnny said happily as he gathered up his toy cars putting them aside in the little toy chest they had beneath the coffee table. 

Daniel smiled warmly “Good Boy!, You remembered your Manners,I’ll make sure it’s super cheesy for my sweet boy” he said as he made his way to the kitchen . 

Johnny sat down cuddling up his toy snake lost in thought as he flipped through the TV channels looking for some cartoons, the comical noises ringing out through the house making Daniel chuckle to himself. 

Preparing Lunch Daniel tried to keep a close eye on Johnny whilst making sure the Pasta boiled properly “Netflix has a section for Retro Cartoons If you wanna check that out Johnny”. 

With a little gasp Johnny dropped his stuffed toy and started to scroll through the selection the streaming services had , he was about to finally choose a cartoon Daniel had finished making Macaroni. 

“Johnny!,Macaroni's finished Baby, I made sure it was extra cheesy” Daniel said as he set the table putting the bowls down , the smell of melted cheese filling the air. 

“Okaaayy” Johnny said as he caught sight of Transformers on the screen with a smirk he set the remote down and ran into the kitchen , he caught a whiff of the cheesy smell and sighed “Mm smells good”. 

“It does doesn't it?, eat up sweetheart then you can go back to cartoons and playing Okay?” Daniel said as he sat across from Johnny digging into the pasta with a warm smile.

“Mkay” Johnny said simply as he started to eat the macaroni happily, some of the cheese sauce getting on his face. 

Chuckling softly Daniel leaned over with a napkin in hand to wipe the sauce off of JOhnny face making the other giggle softly “Danny!” he squealed softly, blushing in embarrassment. “I’m not a baby.. I can clean myself..” 

“I’m sure you can Buddy but I just wanted to keep you all clean, here’s some napkins you messy boy” Daniel smirked softly handing Johnny some napkins as he finished up the pasta in front of him. 

“Thank youuu” Johnny said as he wiped off the rest of the sauce with a smile before turning to Daniel sticking his tongue out. 

“Finish your food Johnny, stop messing around” Daniel said gently as he grabbed his own bowl and put it in the sink. 

Johnny sighed softly as he finished his food taking the time to wipe his face every once in a while, one he had finished he ran back into the living room sitting back down on the floor with his plush snake putting on Transformers. 

Daniel sat back on the couch with a sigh he chuckled softly at the cartoons Theme as a wave of nostalgia hit him, he was happy to see Johnny humming along to it looking excited and wide eyed with wonder. 

These days were rare but they were always worth it just to see that sweet smile on Johnny’s face and those eyes light up like stars in the sky.


End file.
